Imp/Gallery
This is a gallery for the Imp. ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Imp.gif|Animated Imp. File:Imp.png|HD Imp. ImpDirt.png|HD Imp on a pile of dirt. File:Fther and baby.jpg|Imps and Gargantuars. File:A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|An Imp on a frozen Gargantuar. File:2 finger Imp.png|An Imp has two fingers and no thumbs. File:Imps.JPG|Multiple Imps. File:Imp in prullenbak.png|Imp on Gargantuar. File:Lotsaimps.png|A lot of Imps in Three Hit Wonder. File:Imponspikeweed.png|Imp being hurt by Spikeweed. File:IMG_2197.PNG|Upside down Imp. File:DS Imp.png|Imp on Nintendo DS version. File:Imp with Gar.JPG|An Imp on the Gargantuar. File:WabbyWabbo11.png|Another Imp in Wabby Wabbo. File:Impwithoutshirt.PNG|A naked Imp. File:ImpSeedPacket.png|Imp Seed Packet in I, Zombie. File:IMG_0529.png|Hypnotized Imp eating a Gargantuar. File:Eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|Hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar without taking damage. File:Imp Online.png|Online Almanac Entry. File:ImpDegrade.png|An Imp that lost its arm. ImpFrozen.PNG|A frozen Imp. ImpFrozen1.PNG|A frozen Imp without its arm. File:ImpDead.png|A dead Imp. ImpFrozen2.PNG|A dead frozen Imp. Cardboard Potato Mine vs. Imp.png|An Imp about to run into a cardboard Potato Mine. Imp Idle PVZS.gif|Imp's idle animation in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_13.png|Imp Card. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Adventures Imp.png|Imp in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Imp-Zombie-HQ.png|HD Imp. ImpBurntAdventures.PNG|An Imp burnt. CLEAN THIS UP NOW.png|Imp or Imposter Zombie trash. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Imp Imp Almanac Entry.png|Imp's Almanac Entry. Imp Icon2.png|Imp's Almanac slot. ImpHD.png|HD Imp. Tutorial imp.png|Hypnotized Imp. HDImpLawnOfDoom.png|HD Imp's Lawn of Doom costume. Imp Mummy Imp Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Imp Mummy's Almanac entry. Imp Mummy Icon2.png|Imp Mummy's Almanac slot. Impgarg.jpg|Imp Mummy riding a Mummified Gargantuar. Egypt imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mummy. Imp Pirate Zombie Imp Pirate Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Imp Pirate Zombie's Almanac entry. Imp Pirate Zombie Icon2.png|Imp Pirate Zombie's Almanac slot. ImpPirateZombieDegrade.png|A degraded Imp Pirate Zombie. Imp Cannon.png|Imp Pirate Zombie in a cannon in the trailer. HDImpPirate.png|HD Imp Pirate Zombie. Pirateimp.jpg|Three Imp Pirates riding three Gargantuars respectively. Pirate imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Pirate Zombie. Zombie Bull Rider Zombie Bull Rider Almanac Entry.png|Zombie Bull Rider's Almanac entry. Zombie Bull Rider Icon2.png|Zombie Bull Rider's Almanac slot. 10649545 10152414714378214 6152034585877966360 n.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider riding a Piñata in an Imp Week promotional picture. Zap Imp.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Rider. Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A Zombie Bull Rider that ate a Chili Bean. HD zombie bull.png|An HD Zombie Bull Rider on a Bull. Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Zombie Bull Riders riding Wild West Gargantuars. Cowboy imp.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull Rider. Bug Bot Imp Bug Bot Imp Almanac Entry.png|Bug Bot Imp's Almanac entry. Bug Bot Imp Icon2.png|Bug Bot Imp's Almanac slot. Bug bot imp opening.PNG| Bug Bot Imp that is opening and buttered. Future imp.png|Hypnotized Bug Bot Imp. But imp eat.jpg|A Bug Bot Imp ate the player's brains. Dead bug imp.jpg|A dead Bug Bot Imp. Imp Monk Imp Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Imp Monk Zombie's Almanac entry. Imp Monk Zombie Icon2.png|Imp Monk Zombie's Almanac slot. ImpMonkHD.png|HD Imp Monk Zombie. Impmonk rh.jpg|Imp Monk Zombie in a trailer. Frozen Imp Monk Zombie.jpg|Frozen Imp Monk Zombie. Dark imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Monk Zombie. Announcer Imp Announcer Imp2.png|Announcer Imp. Trailer.jpg|Announcer Imp in a trailer. Announcer Imp Map.png|Announcer Imp in the Chinese Dark Ages Map. Announcer Imp atacked.png|Lightning Reed's Plant Food is the only way to attack the Announcer Imp. Imp Dragon Zombie Imp Dragon Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Imp Dragon Zombie's Almanac entry part one. Imp Dragon Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Imp Dragon Zombie's Almanac entry part two. Чертёнок-дракон.png|HD Imp Dragon Zombie. Jalapeno vs Imp Dragon.PNG|Immune to Jalapeno's fire. Snapdragon vs Imp Dragon.PNG|Immune to Snapdragon's fire. Dark imp dragon.png|Hypnotized Imp Dragon Zombie. Imp Mermaid Zombie HDMermaidImp.png|HD Imp Mermaid Zombie. Beach imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mermaid Zombie. Others BeachImpHD.png|HD Beach Imp Imp workers working.gif|Imps seen at the end of Dark Ages Part 1. (animated, click to see the animation) (removed) Big Wave Beach Worker imps.gif|Imps seen at the end of Big Wave Beach Part 1. (animated, click to see the animation) Others Zombie primitive snail.png|Imp on a snail in ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. File:StopZombiesMouth!28.png|An Imp flying with toothpaste in Stop Zombie Mouth!. Imp Plushie.jpg|An Imp plush. impdave.jpg|Imp and Crazy Dave mini figures. Category:Zombies